Happy Birthday, mark!
by HPGW
Summary: I actually wrote this for school. It has nothing to do with Harry Potter, but there weren't any catigories that fit. and don't be to hard on my english grammar - I'm from Sweden .


_The street was crowded as he walked home. Suddenly he found himself pressed between a man and a woman. He pushed forward, but the man's strong arm held him back. He heard the woman's voice close and threathning in is ear.  
'Please don't struggle, Mark. Just walk with us to that white van over the road. We are taking you to someone who very much wants to see you.'_  
But as any other man would have done, he kept struggling, without success. They were now just outside the doors to the van and he could feel the cold from the snow-white doors. The woman opened one of the doors as the man pushed him in to the van. Mark wasn't struggling anymore.  
A few minutes later they both got in to the front seat of the van and the man turned the key. The engine started and Mark could feel that they drove away.  
While he was back there, he couldn't help thinking that he should have done something big in is life, like climb a mountan or ride a bike for a longer time than it takes to go to work.  
"You know, it's my birthday today!" Mark said nervously in lack of things to say.  
"Oh, really? How nice for you" the woman replied nonchalant and the man gave a cough.

After about 20 minutes Mark could feel that the engine had stopped running and the man opened one of the doors and carried him out of the van. Mark had no idea were he was so he thougt that he might as well ask them.  
"Where are we?"  
"Somewhere you relly don't want to be right know" the man answered grumpy.  
"And that would be?" Mark tried again but he didn't get an answer.  
They hade taken Mark to two really big metal-doors, white, and they knocked. A large, bald man opened, the woman said something to him and he let them in. It was dark, damp and smelled like old cheese in there. Mark wanted to run at first, try to escape when he had the chance, but in the same time he wanted to know what was going to happen next. You see, Mark was a very curious man and if he thought that he could find something out that no one else knew, he wanted to know that immideatley.  
He looked back to see if the doors were shut yet, and they were.  
The man who had picked him up and the bald man who had opened the doors both had him in a firm grip. The woman walked right in front of them. She looked nervous and and her hands shook, and so were the keys in her right hand.  
"Come on! He's going to be really cross with us, we're late!" the woman said with a voice that sounded both terrified and stressed.  
They walked up to another man, and he looked more like the leader. He was big too, but not bald. He had a lot of hair, it was all the way down to his shoulders.  
"Oh, you're _finally_ here" the man said wearied.  
"We're so sorry it took so long, but Mark kind of struggled at first" the man answered and he now acted like a vulnerable puppy and he would have started to jump on one foot if the leader asked him to.  
"Oh well, I can't have everything" the leader said and sighed. "So, how are you today, Mark?" the leader asked and Mark realised he was talking to him.  
"I'm just fine, thanks. I'm celebrating my 30th birthday today acctually, so if I just could go home now and..."  
"No, you can't go home now" he relplied as he took up a gun from his inner pocket. Mark started to panic when he saw it, realising that it wasn't for fun or something like that.  
"So..what are you planning on doing with me?" Mark wondered nervously.  
"Well, I think that I'm just going to shoot you and get it over and done. Where do you want to stand?"  
"Oh..I'm j-just f-f-fine here thanks" Mark replied and he felt that he was going to freak out at any moment.  
"Okay, your choice" the leader said and loaded the gun. "Do you want me to count down from three or just do it?"  
"Ehm...you can do what you want. But you really don't have to do it at all, i swear, I wont tell anyone!"  
"A little late for that now, right?" the leader said and smiled. "Well, I think that I'm just going to do it."  
"PLEASE DON'T!" Mark shouted desperate and tried to get up from the floor.  
"Boys, hold him, please" the leader said and the two men got a hold of both his arms.  
"Okay, okay, I wont try to escape, but can I ask you one thing before you kill me?" Mark said and he could feel a tear comming down his cheek.  
"Oh well, I'm feeling rather nice today, so okay, go for it!"  
"Why me?"  
"You work as a scientist for 'CoLabs', right?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Well, 'CoLabs' has developed an antidote for a disease that I created, and I can't have that antidote spreading, can I?"  
"But you don't have to kill me just because I was the one that discovered it!"  
"Yes I do. You see, I'm a man that wouldn't mind taking controll over the world. But if _you _started to spread and antidote torwards my disease, I wouldn't be able to spread it later" he answered.  
"But _why_?"  
"Why? Isn't it obvious? If you spread the antidote now, you seem like the good guy. But if I let the disease spread, then hand out the antidote for a sum of money, I'm going to look like the good guy" he said with a big smile.  
"B-b-ut you can't do that!" Mark stutterd.  
"As a matter of fact, I _can_ do that!" he said, still smiling. "Oh, look at the time, I have to go soon!"  
"A-a-re you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yeah." He said as he aimed the gun torwards Mark's head. "And by the way, happy birthday, Mark!" Then he pulled the trigger.


End file.
